1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tattoo ink and more particularly to a disposable container for tattoo ink which is safer for the client because it is intended for a single use, and is advantageous for the tattoo artist because it is convenient to transport and easy to use in the tattoo booth.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known that the use of ink from the same container for multiple tattoo clients can result in the transfer of disease, even if the instruments used are properly sterilized. However, small amounts of ink of various colors may be required for a particular client and discarding containers partially filled with ink after each client is wasteful and expensive. As a result, a unique and inexpensive disposable ink container intended for single use only has been developed to eliminate the possibility of cross-contamination and at the same time reduce the costs involved in having fresh ink available for each client.
The single use container of the present invention has been designed to be travel safe and durable. It includes structure which increases the stability container. It also includes an adhesive layer on the bottom of the container which allows the container to adhere to a surface in the tattoo booth such that the container cannot be accidently knocked over or moved out of position as the tattoo artist is working, while at the same time allowing the tattoo artist to have both hands free to create the tattoo.
A removable sticker is provided to seal and protect the adhesive layer during transport and handling of the container. The container includes structure provided to facilitate removal of the protective sticker.
The container is provided with a plastic cap which fits snuggly on the container body to prevent the tattoo ink from being spilled or contaminated by the environment during transport and handling. The container is provided with structure which facilitates removal of the cap.
The structure which increases the stability of the container, facilitates removal of the cap, and allows easy removal of the protective sticker is the same structure. As a result, the design of the single use container of the present invention is simple, allowing the container to be fabricated inexpensively such that it is economical enough for single use and yet has the safety, transportability and ease of use sought by tattoo artists not available from conventional tattoo ink containers.